


You Set My Soul Alight

by thrillerqueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillerqueen/pseuds/thrillerqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been stressed and rude, and Zayn's not going to put up with it for a minute. Usually he would just take Harry over his knee, but this requires something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Set My Soul Alight

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: it has come to my attention that some parts of this fic come across as having dubious consent, so be cautious if you're triggered by that. also, within the text, zayn knows harry's limits and they have a safeword and harry can stop whenever he needs to. as a final note, if you are practicing bdsm, make sure you know the limits, have a good safeword or unmistakable sign that you need to stop or slow down, and keep it safe, sane, and consensual. 
> 
> this is pretty much a shameless pwp with some fluff  
> idk how it happened tbh

'Uh, Harry?' asked Liam tentatively, tapping him on the shoulder gently.  
'What?' snapped Harry, ripping his headphones out.  
'Zayn wants to see you in the bedroom.' said Liam softly, patting him on the back. Harry visibly went white and his pupils blew wide. Mutely nodding, he got up and slowly walked down the soft, carpeted hallway to the bedroom he and his boyfriend Zayn shared.

Zayn sat on the bed, lost in his thoughts, when he heard the soft knock on the door.  
'Come in, Harry.' he said loudly, assuming his dominant persona.  
The white door slowly swung open to reveal a timid looking Harry standing with his head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. Just how Zayn liked him.  
'Come here.' he said more firmly, patting the bed beside him.  
Harry shuffled over and sat cross-legged on the bed, still looking down at the duvet.  
'Look at me.' said Zayn softly.  
Harry stoically remained staring at the white duvet.  
'Look at me babe.' said Zayn, gently cupping Harry's face and tipping it up towards him.  
Harry blinked.  
'What's up?' asked Zayn, taking his hand away from Harry's face to brush his curls back.  
'What do you mean?' replied Harry.  
'I mean,' continued Zayn, placing his hand on Harry's knee, 'You've been acting up lately. It's very unlike you. You were rude to Liam, and Louis, and Niall, and you almost cried after our show the other day. I can tell you've been really stressed. You can tell me anything, you know that.'  
Harry bit his lip nervously, wanting to break eye contact with Zayn because, really, it's hard to not give up your deepest, darkest secrets when he's staring at you like you're the only thing in the world.  
'It's just', he started, but cut himself off, not knowing how to continue.  
'Yeah?' Zayn prompted, shuffling closer to Harry's slumped form.  
'Um,' Harry paused to scratch his nose.  
'I've had a really bad week because there's just been so much to do and not enough time and my voice cracked during my solo and it's just been really stressful. I'll be fine though, next week will be better.'  
'Aw, I'm sorry to hear that Haz.' said Zayn empathetically, rubbing Harry's back.  
'Hopefully next week will be better for you then.'  
Harry nodded in silent agreement.  
'However.'  
Harry's heart raced.  
'As I said, you were rude to Louis, Niall, and Liam. You also didn't listen to me when I told you to stop being hyper, you were rude to everyone, and you were generally being a right brat.'  
Harry's heart sunk and he automatically looked down at the covers.  
'I'm going to punish you for that. Also, I think you need to go down tonight. Do you want that Haz?'  
Harry nodded.  
'Use your words, Harry.' Zayn reprimanded.  
'Yes please.' Harry spoke quietly, fiddling with his hands.  
'Now usually, I'd just take you over my knee and that would be the end of it. But you were behaving very badly and I won't stand for it.' said Zayn, standing up and moving beside the bed.  
'I'm going to fuck your face, then I'm going to take you over my knee, then I'm going to fuck you until you go down.'  
Harry swallowed audibly.  
'On your knees.' Zayn commanded.  
Harry slowly got off the bed and sunk to his knees in front of Zayn.  
He spread his thighs to get more comfortable and clasped his hands more tightly behind his back, how Zayn liked him to be when he was sucking him off.  
Zayn unzipped his jeans and pushed them to his ankles, his boxers following suit. He stepped out of them and closer to Harry.  
He placed one hand on the back of Harry's head and used the other to stroke his cock slowly.  
Harry licked his lips, eyes focused on it.  
'Do you wanna suck me off then babe?' Zayn asked.  
'Yes please.' answered Harry, voice already raspier than usual.  
'Then beg.' said Zayn simply.  
'I want your cock. Please Zayn. I want you to fuck my throat and pull my hair.'  
'You know what to do.'  
Keeping his hand firmly wrapped around the curls at the back of Harry's head, he slowly guided his cock into Harry's mouth.  
Harry moved forwards as well until the tip of Zayn's cock hit the back of his throat. Harry gagged slightly but Zayn kept his fingers wrapped in Harry's curls.  
Harry swallowed around Zayn's cock, making Zayn subconsciously tighten his grip on Harry's hair.  
Harry took in a little bit more of Zayn, making his eyes tear up at the intrusion.  
Zayn knew Harry could take more and thrust deliberately shallowly into his throat. Harry looked up and made eye contact with Zayn. Those huge green eyes combined with the rosy lips wrapped around his cock was purely sinful.  
Harry clenched his fists behind his back and sat back a little to give Zayn more room to fuck his throat.  
Zayn pushed Harry's head forwards a little and thrusted deeply into his throat, almost fully engulfing himself in the wet heat.  
By this point, Harry had given up effort on his part and was now just letting Zayn use him.  
Zayn moaned and pushed himself into Harry's mouth, tears now running down Harry's cheeks from wanting to cough. Zayn trusted Harry to use his safe word if he needed to stop, so he continued, angling his hips so he could go even deeper.  
'Good boy. Taking it so well.' praised Zayn.  
Fueled by the praise, Harry took Zayn as deep as he could and swallowed around him, looking up again at Zayn.  
Zayn felt a tightening warmth in his stomach signalling that he was going to come. He pulled Harry back and his cock slipped out of Harry's mouth with a loud pop.  
'Good boy.' Zayn praised him again.  
'But you're still being punished. Over my lap.'  
Zayn sat down on the edge of their bed, mattress creaking with his body weight.  
He spread his thighs so Harry could fit more comfortably and patted his knee.  
'Now.'  
Harry rose, knees protesting from being folded underneath him for so long.  
He stepped forward to Zayn and slowly lay down over his lap until his hands and feet touched the ground either side.  
Zayn's warm thigh pressed against Harry's clothed cock and Harry wriggled, wanting some friction on his painfully hard cock.  
'Uh uh, none of that.' said Zayn dissaprovingly.  
Zayn pulled down Harry's track pants and boxers and threw them to the floor with his jeans.  
He used two fingers to ghost over Harry's revealed flesh, making Harry shiver with the tickling touch.  
He rubbed Harry's arse cheeks gently.  
'I think 20 will suffice. I'll count and if you wriggle or make a noise, I'll start the count again. Understand?'  
'Yes Zayn.' said Harry quietly, gripping the carpet until his knuckles turned white to prepare himself for the following blows.  
He was unprepared for the first hit and bit his lip to avoid crying out. Two and three came promptly, alternating cheeks.  
By ten, Zayn's relentless and fast strikes caused Harry's eyes to overflow with moisture and tears were once again dripping down Harry's face.  
Zayn paused, laying his hands on Harry's reddening arse, feeling the radiating heat.  
'You're doing well babe. Taking your punishment so well. Being so good for me. Halfway through yeah?' Zayn reassured him.  
'Yep.' Harry replied, clenching his fists in the carpet again.  
Every blow became harder now, but felt amazing. Harry stifled a whimper as the blurring lines of pleasure and pain went straight to his neglected cock.  
'19,' stated Zayn, hitting Harry with an open palm.  
'20.' finished Zayn, his last blow landing on the back of Harry's thighs.  
There was little fat protecting his thighs and Harry choked out a sob.  
Before he knew what was happening, Zayn had him around the waist and he was sitting upright on Zayn's lap.  
He shifted, all too aware of his tender arse.  
'You did so well babe, I'm so proud of you, so lucky to have you, you're so good for me, such a good boy.' praised Zayn.  
Despite the praise, a single tear leaked from Harry's eye.  
Zayn gently wiped the tears from Harry's eyes.  
Harry sniffed morosely.  
'Gonna fuck you now yeah? Fill you up with my cock. Gonna make you go down yeah?' asked Zayn, moving his hands down to Harry's hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs.  
'Yeah.' whispered Harry, laying a hand on Zayn's chest.  
'On your back then love.' said Zayn, shifting Harry to lie down on the bed, the sheets rubbing uncomfortably against Harry's sore arse.  
Zayn tugged at the hem of Harry's shirt.  
'Arms up.' he encouraged. Harry eagerly raised his arms and Zayn easily slipped off his t shirt.  
Zayn hovered over Harry, unbuttoning his own shirt and throwing it on the ground besides the bed.  
He leaned over Harry to get to the lube sitting on the bedside table.  
Placing the bottle on the bed, he straddled Harry more comfortably and leaned down to connect his lips with Harry's.  
Harry's mouth was warm and Zayn could taste the saltiness from his tears. Harry placed his arms around Zayn's back and Zayn withdrew.  
'No touching.' he scolded.  
Harry whined and clenched his hands in the sheets, twisting them. He needed to touch Zayn, to feel his warm skin because their crotches touching just wasn't enough for Harry.  
Zayn moved off Harry completely and picked up the bottle of lube.  
Twisting the cap, he got some of it on his fingers.  
He spread Harry's legs and circled Harry's rim teasingly. Harry gripped the sheets tighter.  
Zayn slipped his finger easily into Harry's entrance.  
'Gonna get you all loose and open and ready for me.' Zayn whispered, pushing his finger deeper inside Harry.  
There was already a slight sheen of sweat making Harry glisten.  
'So hot. Look at you, spreading your legs for me.' says Zayn, adding his second finger and scissoring inside Harry. Harry moaned and tried to push himself down on Zayn's fingers.  
'No no, none of that or I won't let you come.' chided Zayn, stopping his movements completely.  
'Sorry.' Harry grunted, forcing himself to stay still.  
Zayn simply nodded in acknowledgement, continuing to fuck Harry with his fingers. Skilfully working inside Harry, Zayn found the small nub that he knew would make Harry scream. He brushed against it and Harry moaned.  
Smirking, he purposely avoided it. Harry's chest shone with perspiration.  
Zayn added his third finger and spread them inside Harry, spreading him open.  
Harry twisted his fingers around the sheets tighter and bit hard on his lip to avoid making a noise.  
Zayn scissored inside him and brushed past his prostate multiple times, making Harry's back arch and his hips rise off the bed.  
Then, suddenly, with no warning, Zayn took his fingers out.  
Harry clenched around nothing and threw his head back in frustration.  
'You ready for my cock now? Gonna beg?' asked Zayn, scooping more lube onto his hand and stroking his cock a few times.  
An incoherent babble erupted from Harry's mouth, Zayn making out the words “Please”, “Fuck me” and “Want your cock inside me.”  
'What was that?' asked Zayn, still slowly stroking the length of his cock.  
Harry licked his lips and his eyes followed the movement of Zayn's hand.  
'I want you to fuck me till I go down, please, I want it, need it so bad, need you inside me, I'm all yours, please just fuck me.' said Harry all in one breath, screwing up his face and clenching around nothing.  
'Good boy.' praised Zayn, raising himself above Harry and lining himself up with Harry's entrance.  
He pressed the tip of his cock to Harry's entrance and gripped his hips tight enough to leave marks, to show the world that Harry was all his and no one else's.  
He pushed further into Harry and held him down against the mattress. Harry tried to push himself down on Zayn's cock but was stopped by Zayn's vice like grip.  
'So tight.' murmured Zayn, pushing all the way in. He started to move right away, knowing Harry loved the slight feeling of burning.  
Harry sighed in relief, finally getting filled up.  
Zayn angled himself again and thrust into Harry. Harry moaned and held onto the sheet because he'd been told not to touch.  
Zayn noticed.  
'You can touch.' he assented.  
Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Zayn and dug his fingertips into his back.  
Zayn thrust forward again, stretching out and pulling on Harry's hair how he liked it.  
Harry's stomach tightened.  
Zayn started pounding into Harry, all previous patience and self control lost.  
Harry wrapped his legs around Zayn and increased the angle. Zayn thrust into Harry deep and hard, coming close to orgasm himself.  
Zayn hit deep and felt Harry's prostate. Harry arched his back.  
Zayn stayed in the same area, hitting Harry's spot as hard as he could.  
'Don't come until I say so.' commanded Zayn.  
But it was too late. Harry was soaring, and nothing could stop him now.  
With a shudder, Harry came all over his stomach.  
He clenched around Zayn and that tipped Zayn over the edge, coming inside Harry.  
After Zayn came down from his post orgasm bliss, he tutted.  
'Harry, I told you not to come.' he scolded, pulling out roughly. Harry cried out because he was so sore from being overstimulated.  
'I'm sorry.' said Harry sincerely, regretting his actions.  
'Not good enough babe.' said Zayn dissaprovingly.  
'You're going to come again for that.' he said solemnly. He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and pumped it a few times.  
Harry whined and attempted to bat his hand away. The pleasure of being touched was laced with the burn and drag of over stimulation and it was almost as if Zayn had razor blades in his fist.  
Zayn caught Harry's wrist and gripped it tightly enough that there would probably be a bruise there the next day.  
He roughly stroked Harry, getting his cock fully hard again.  
The pain by far outweighed the pleasure though and Harry sobbed, begging Zayn to stop and weakly attempting to wriggle away.  
In the end, Zayn had to hold him down.  
Still stroking Harry, Zayn whispered in his ear.  
'Such a filthy little slut. Look at you. Coming for the second time and still moaning like a whore.'  
The words were enough to finish Harry off and he came again, only a few drops dripping from the tip.  
Zayn let go of his cock and quickly gathered Harry into his arms.  
But Harry wasn't with him. He was in subspace. His eyes were glazed and distant.  
Physically, yes, he was in Zayn's arms, but emotionally and mentally, he was flying. He was alight. He was soaring over the deepest mountains and lowest oceans and nothing could bring him down.  
Eventually, though, all good things must come to an end and Harry came round to Zayn wiping his forehead with a damp cloth.  
'You with me babe?' asked Zayn lovingly, putting down the cloth and threading his hand into Harry's curls.  
'Hi.' said Harry croakily, smiling up at Zayn.  
'Hi.' replied Zayn, looking down proudly at his boyfriend.  
'Was I good?' asked Harry, pleasing Zayn his first priority.  
'You were perfect. My good boy.' answered Zayn.  
'How do you feel?' asked Zayn, hoping Harry was feeling better.  
'Amazing.' said Harry, his speech even deeper and slower than usual.  
'We'll take a quick bath yeah? Get you all cleaned up? Then we can go cuddle and watch TV with everyone else. Is that OK?' questioned Zayn, giving Harry a hug.  
'Yeah.' said Harry, wrapping his arms around Zayn and pulling him close.  
'I'll wash your hair for you.' promised Zayn, kissing Harry on the forehead.

~

Zayn ensured the temperature of the bath water was hot enough to soothe Harry's muscles but not hot enough to burn him.  
Harry shifted behind him.  
'Ready then?' asked Zayn.  
'Yup.' replied Harry happily, sleepy smile never leaving his face.  
Zayn stepped into the bath and slowly sat down, leaning against the back of the tub. He sighed in pleasure, feeling the hot water massage the tension out of him.  
'Come on.' he beckoned Harry.  
Harry came over and got in, slowly settling himself down between Zayn's legs. He visibly relaxed as the hot water had its effect on his body.  
Zayn reached for soap and his loofah and quickly washed himself, disturbing Harry a few times in the process.  
Then it was Harry's turn.  
He rinsed his loofah and took down Harry's, lathering it up with the posh soap because it smelt the nicest.  
He took his time with Harry, gently and slowly washing away the sweat and come from his body. Harry became more and more relaxed, leaning against Zayn, humming in pleasure.  
He rinsed off the remaining soap and gathered some water in his hands. Tipping Harry's head back, he rinsed his curls and made sure they were completely saturated.  
Harry closed his eyes and became putty in Zayn's arms.  
Zayn smiled and continued wetting Harry's hair.  
Satisfied, he reached for the good shampoo that made Harry's hair soft and fragrant. Pouring some on his hands, he lathered it up, making sure to reach forward to the front of Harry's head and down to his scalp.  
Once his head was covered, he took his time massaging Harry, Harry purring like a kitten. He kept going until long over the shampoo was ready to be washed out, having served its purpose. He tipped Harry's head back a bit further so the shampoo/water mixture didn't go in his eyes and cupped his hands and filled them with bathwater, rinsing away the last of the shampoo residue.  
Scared Harry was going to fall asleep right then and there and drown in the bath or something, Zayn grabbed his chest and pulled him up.  
'Time to get out. Up you get.' he said in a hushed tone, tapping Harry's hips. Harry sluggishly obeyed, clumsily stepping onto the bathmat.  
Zayn followed suit, stepping out more gracefully. He pulled out the plug and watched as the water swirled down the drain.  
He handed Harry a towel and dried himself off at the same time.  
Once dry, he threw Harry his pyjama pants and a t shirt. Zayn got dressed himself and extended his hand to Harry.  
'M' good sir.' he said in a Southern accent, bowing slightly.  
Harry took his hand and giggled.

~

The other boys looked up as they heard Harry and Zayn enter the lounge room.  
'Hi!' they chorused.  
'Hey.' said Zayn, wrapping his arm possessively around Harry's waist.  
'Hi.' said Harry in a low and raspy tone, looking at Zayn lovingly.  
'C'mon.' said Zayn softly, leading Harry over to the lounge where there was spare room, between Louis and Liam, Niall next to Louis.  
Zayn sat down and Harry sat next to him, as close as he could physically be without sitting on his lap. Zayn threw an arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry snuggled impossibly closer.  
Absent mindedly fingering Harry's curls, Zayn turned his attention to the episode of Doctor Who that was on TV.  
Harry was purring like a kitten again.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Louis looking concernedly into his face.  
'You feeling better mate?' he asked seriously.  
'On top of the world.' replied Harry truthfully.  
'Good.' Louis smiled, turning back to the TV.  
Harry tried to concentrate on the Doctor fighting Cyber men, but his eyelids were too heavy. With the warmth of Zayn's arm around him and Louis pressed in close and the darkness of the room, Harry drifted off half leaning on Zayn's lap.  
Zayn looked down and smiled when he noticed Harry was asleep.  
'Goodnight, love.' he whispered, kissing Harry on the forehead.  
Niall noticed and shot Zayn a supportive grin.  
Zayn locked eyes with Niall and smiled back. He was lucky. He really was. He had a boy as lovely as Harry that was all his, he had a loving family, and the best friends in the world.  
With that thought in mind, he let his eyes close, travelling off to dreamland as well.


End file.
